No One Must Know: Drapple Oneshot
by JudexJonesyOTP
Summary: Draco must stay true to she who he loves more than any other...


ANL I know Drapple is ridicuous. That is why I love it. Also, since writing this I have learned that it was one specific apple, not just any apple, so I will change it soon.

"I, um, well, gee Ginny, I'm, well, flattered, but, um…I'm with someone else!" Draco Malfoy didn't know how to respond to the fact that Ginny Potter, wife of over ten years to his friend Harry, was half-naked in front of him. He ran back to the party. He had gone in search of a bathroom at the Potters monthly board game night, finding the hall one occupied, he went to the one through Harry and Ginny's room, only to come out to her seductively stretched on the bed! He did his best to avoid Ginny's eyes for the rest of the night. When he got home he flopped on his bed, safe in the knowledge that his one true love was waiting, and that they could be together again soon. His ocean blue eyes shut with exhaustion after the long and strenuous night that he had just been through, and he soon fell into slumber, dreaming only of she which he loved more than all else.

—

"Hey Draco! Its Emily. I was just wondering if you were free for a cup of coffee some time, my number is—" Bleep!

"Draco! Its Pansy, I was thinking about you the other day. We should get together some—" Bleep!

"Hi Draco, this is Luna, I was wondering if you would want to go see the Kaukau beast migration with me—" Bleep!

"Draco, its Goyle. Love me? Love me plea—" Bleep!

"Drago? Its Enoby. Where ddi you go? I wanna feel your boy thingie in mine! I'm mastakating jsut thinking astound it. Give me a ca—" Bleep!

"Draco, its Ginny. The offer still stands. Call me any—" Delete all messages? Yes. Draco pushed some white blonde hair out of his face, and started walking towards his room as the phone rang again. He let it go to voice mail, not in the mood for another person trying to get in his pants. "Draco? I know you're there. Pick up." A familiar voice came over the phone, he ran down the hall and picked it up.

"Hermione!" His best friends voice cheered him up immensely. This was someone he knew wouldn't try to seduce him.

"Hey, I have some great news! Ron and I are pregnant!"

"Really? That's great Hermie, I'm so happy for you!" He chatted with her about due dates and possible names for a bit, all the while thinking about how he and his beloved could never have a baby. Sadly, nature had decided that they would never feel the joy that so many of his friends had.

"Can I come over later? I haven't seen you in a while." She asked with warmth in her voice.

"Yeah, as long as you promise not to do a lap dance for me." Draco said sarcastically

"What?" she asked, shocked and confused.

"I'll explain later." She said she would be there in an hour or so and they hung up. Draco took a shower and did some work. He had started working at home when 2 of his female co-workers, on separate occasions, flashed him, scanned their breasts for him, and one proposed. He heard the doorbell and went to greet Hermione. "Hello dear." He pecked her on the cheek and escorted her into the kitchen for a spot of lunch. As he whipped up a quick salad he told her about Ginnys advance on him.

"My gosh, are you going to tell Harry?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Probably not." he said, dishing up the salad on two plates and setting one in front of her. "Hermione, you're a girl. Tell me, why are girls so obsessed with me?"

"Well, you're pretty goddamn sexy." she said, without a drop of sarcasm or awkwardness.

"Well so are plenty of other men. I mean, Ron doesn't get bombarded with women everywhere, does he?" he asked, referring to her husband of eleven years.

"He's married. You're not even dating anyone. You never have. Men like challenges. Women like really, really hard challenges. That's why we got stuck with having children." she laughed, patting her stomach. "You haven't dated anyone since Pansy for 3 months in 6th year. What woman wouldn't want to be the first woman you've ever really dated?"

"I suppose." He said. He didn't dare tell Hermione about his beloved. He tried to tell his parents about her, but they nearly sent him to St. Mungos(sp) for it. He wasn't ready to risk this friendship on it. One day, when the timing was right, he would tell her. They talked for another hour or so before she left. He lay on his couch after she left, thinking of his beloveds sweet smell and drifted into a trance. Suddenly, the doorbell rang once more, jerking him out of his daydream. He went to the door to find his mother standing there. "Mummy, hello." He greeted her.

"Hi lambikins, I was in the neighborhood and just thought I'd pop by. Are you busy?" she asked.

"No, not at all, come on in, I'll make us some tea." Draco was glad to see his Mum, yet someone else he could be completely assured wouldn't be after him. He and Narcissa made small talk for several minutes, and eventually talk of Hermiones pregnancy came up.

"Oh Draco, it must be so hard for you to see all your friends getting married and having children…" Narcissa comforted her son, "If only you could find a nice girl."

"Mum, I told you, I have." Draco insisted.

"You did? Who?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"I told you about her at Christmas." Draco said seriously. "Remember?"

"Oh Draco, not this again. Please." Narcissa pleaded

"Mum, I love her! You can't send someone away for being in love!" Draco stood and shouted.

"Draco, my darling boy, please, stop with this nonsense! You cannot love that…thing!" she shouted back.

"I love her!" Draco shouted and ran out the door. He got in his car and drove to his local supermarket. He barged in and ran towards the produce. He grabbed a shiny, green granny smith apple and held it to his face. "I love you so much. They can never keep us apart" He whispered. He smelled its heavenly scent, smiled, and took a bite.

Fin.


End file.
